


1st Kiss

by Calico_Neko



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: 1st kiss, Incest, M/M, but family feel, i think
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 23:17:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5645419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calico_Neko/pseuds/Calico_Neko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanejima Yuuhei terus saja gagal melakukan adegan ciuman. Saran sang kakak pun ia turuti.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1st Kiss

" _CUT_!" teriak tuan sutradara entah untuk keberapa kalinya. Mulut beliau telah berbusa, emosi dan lelah berbaur menjadi satu sehingga kesalahan kecil saja mampu membuatnya nyaris meledak.

Adalah sang aktor papan atas bernama lengkap Hanejima Yuuhei si pembuat kesal itu. Bukan hanya kesal, tetapi juga jadwal syuting yang mesti molor berkatnya. Hanya karena satu adegan yang terus-menerus tidak berhasil ia lakukan.

"Hanejima-kun…" sang sutradara mengelap dahinya dengan sapu tangan yang telah basah oleh keringat, "Ini sudah _take_ ke-12 dan kau masih saja tidak bisa melakukannya?" beliau usaha keras untuk tidak mengasari apalagi membentak salah seorang pemainnya untuk film romansa terbaru. Beliau ingat Hanejima adalah pemain andalannya, bayarannya tidak sembarangan.

Sembari melepas pelukan dengan aktris yang juga nampak kesal karena _acting_ si pemuda berekspresi datar, Hanejima membungkuk seadanya. "Maaf," ucapnya, nyaris meluapkan kemarahan para staff film. "Tapi saya benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan adegan tersebut."

"Kenapa?" tanya tuan sutradara sambil melambaikan tangan meminta seorang staff make-up untuk membenarkan riasan pemain utama wanitanya. "Kau hanya tinggal mencium aktrisnya. Bukan hal sulit untuk Hanejima Yuuhei yang sudah banyak berperan, bukan?"

Iya, Hanejima memang tidak asing di layar televisi. Iklan maupun film layar lebar sudah banyak ia jajaki, tetapi baru sekarang si pemuda surai hitam sebahu ini diminta untuk melakukan adegan ciuman. Ciuman bibir. Baginya ini sulit. Menyalahi hatinya.

"Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf. Saya tidak bisa melakukannya," balas sang aktor menerima sebotol air mineral. Setelahnya, Hanejima undur diri setelah membungkuk meminta maaf. Ia sadar ini kesalahannya. Namun apa mau dikata. Adegan itu, ciuman dalam _script_ itu—

Kelak akan menjadi ciuman pertamanya.

Hanejima—Bukan, Heiwajima Kasuka tidak mau.

.

**Drrr! ©** **Ryohgo Narita** ** & ** **Suzuhito Yasuda**

**1** **st** **Kiss © cnbdg2304020116**

**.**

"Oh, Kasuka! Sudah pulang?"

"Shizuo Onii-san, kau datang?"

Senyum tipis ala kadarnya terkembang tatkala menemukan kakak yang begitu ia kagumi mampir ke apartemennya. Kasuka jarang bertemu dengan saudara sedarahnya itu. Ketika Kasuka sibuk bekerja menghibur penggemar, Shizuo pasti tengah sibuk menghancurkan separuh Ikebukuro. Adalah keajaiban mendapati sosok tegak berbalut pakaian _butler_ itu kini berdiri nyata mengenakan celemek biru muda sembari mengaduk panci entah berisi apa. Dari wanginya pasti sup kesukaan Kasuka.

"Cuci tangan dan ganti pakaian. Setelah itu kita makan malam bersama."

Tidak perlu disuruh dua kali Kasuka telah melesat menghampiri kamarnya. Mengganti pakaian dengan kaos dan celana pendek terbersihnya. Cuci tangan cuci wajah, Kasuka siap menghabiskan apapun yang sang kakak tercinta buatkan untuknya.

Ketika tiba di ruang makan, Kasuka menemukan Shizuo sedang menata peralatan makan di meja. Kasuka berniat membantu, tetapi Shizuo malah menarik tengkuk lehernya, menyuruh sang aktor untuk duduk dan beristirahat saja.

"Kau duduk saja, Kasuka. Kau pasti lelah syuting seharian bukan." Kasuka mendeham tak jelas tanda setuju seraya menaikkan satu kakinya ke atas kursi. Lututnya bunyi, seharian ini ia banyak berdiri. Pegal.

Dipandanginya sang kakak yang masih saja setia memakai kacamata gelapnya walau sudah di dalam ruangan. Tolong dicatat: ruang makan adik kandungnya. Ia bulak balik dapur-ruang makan memindahkan piring-piring dan gelas-gelas. Aroma masakan lezat tidak stop menggoda penciuman.

Shizuo Onii-san memang keren, juga manis sekali dengan celemek milik Kasuka itu. Ck! Sayang sekali ponsel Kasuka mati karena seharian digunakan bermain _game_ hanya demi menghilangkan bosan. Kini elektronik tersebut terkapar habis dayanya dan masih teronggok dalam tasnya. Padahal ia ingin mengabadikan gambar kakaknya. Kapan lagi ia dapat menemui Shizuo mengenakan celemek dan berganti profesi menjadi koki pribadi seorang Hanejima Yuuhei?

Mengeluh dalam diam, tahu-tahu saja makanan lengkap telah terhidang menggiurkan dan si pria pirang telah duduk di bangku seberangnya. Lama ia tidak dimasaki Shizuo. Pasti rasanya makin lezat.

"Maaf, supnya sepertinya sedikit asin."

Oh, terlalu asin bagi lidah Kasuka malahan. Tetapi ia tetap menikmatinya. Semua masakan Shizuo Onii-san akan ia habiskan hingga tak bersisa. Masakan Onii-san ditambah sang kakak di depan mata adalah berkah yang tiada bandingannya.

Denting sumpit beradu dengan piring mengisi kesunyian ruang makan apartemen sang aktor. Tidak ada yang membuka percakapan. Kasuka asyik memamah santapan malamnya, namun ia menyadari mata Shizuo sedari tadi berpindah menatap piring dan wujudnya. Ia seperti ingin mengobrol dengan Kasuka, mungkin menanyakan kabar, tetapi terus saja ia seperti mengurungkan niat. Sekali ujung sumpit bertabrakan karena sama-sama akan mengambil potongan Ebi terakhir, tetapi hanya "Untuk kau saja" yang Shizuo katakan. Selanjutnya kembali hening.

Apakah wajahnya kentara lelah sehingga Shizuo tidak tega membuka obrolan dengan sang adik? Saat mencuci wajah Kasuka memang melihat jelas kantung matanya tebal sekali, mirip panda. Apakah karena itu?

"Tadi untuk pertama kalinya aku melakukan _take_ sampai 12 kali untuk adegan yang sama."

Kalimat nada datar Kasuka rupanya berhasil memindahkan fokus Shizuo padanya. Sumpit ia letakkan, kacamata bahkan ia tanggalkan. Shizuo siap mendengarkan.

"Kenapa bisa? Adegannya sulit?"

Bila Kasuka diberi pertanyaan "Hal termanis apakah yang pernah Anda dapatkan?", maka jawabannya adalah "Heiwajima Shizuo." Bagaimana tidak manis ketika si manusia buldozer kini mencurahkan perhatian dengan wajah cemas ditambah sebutir nasi menghiasi sudut kiri bibirnya. Terlepas dari emosi dan tenaganya yang tak bisa selalu dikontrol, kakaknya pasti dapat menjadi publik figur yang banyak digemari seperti ia.

"Sulit sekali. Aku ragu dapat melakukannya." Mangkuk kosong didorong menjauh. Kasuka rampung dengan makan malamnya.

"Memang adegan apa?" Shizuo turut mendorong mangkuknya padahal nasi masih tersisa dua suapan. Bahasan yang Kasuka bawa padanya berhasil menarik perhatian Shizuo hingga nafsu makannya saja mendadak hilang.

Kasuka menatap wajah Shizuo dalam-dalam sambil mengusap matanya yang mulai memberat. Kasuka mengantuk.

"Film kali ini temanya romansa. Ada adegan ciuman antara aku dengan aktris utamanya. Aku terus-menerus gagal melakukan adegan ciuman itu. Tepatnya aku tidak mau melakukannya?" Dahi Shizuo mengerut pertanda bingung. "Adegan ciuman itu akan menjadi ciuman pertamaku. Shizuo Onii-san paham? Aku ingin ciuman pertamaku dengan seseorang yang kucintai."

Butuh hitungan detik bagi mulut Shizuo untuk kemudian membentuk O besar. Rupanya begitu. Baru tahu ia bila Kasuka adiknya yang seorang aktor hebat ini bisa terbentur oleh masalah seperti ini. Ia tidak seeksprisif Shizuo. Andai ia tidak bercerita, Shizuo pasti tidak akan pernah mengetahui kegundahannya.

"Kalau begitu coba kau cium orang yang kau cintai itu. Siapa tahu setelahnya kau bisa melakukan adegan ciuman itu dengan mulus. Kau-" Shizuo menahan malu ketika menanyakan ini, "-memiliki seseorang yang kau cintai kan?"

Jantung Shizuo berdebar cepat dan berisik menunggu jawaban sang adik. Dipandanginya mata Kasuka lekat-lekat, mengintip jawaban. Siapa? Gadis mana yang berhasil menggaet hati lembut adik kecilnya ini? Baikkah dia? Perhatian kah dia pada Kasuka? Apakah dia seorang pemain film juga? Di mana mereka bertemu?

"Aku punya." Jantung Shizuo jungkir balik mendengarnya. Kasuka ternyata sudah dewasa. "Tapi apakah Shizuo Onii-san yakin bila aku mencium orang yang kucintai itu aku akan bisa ber- _acting_ lancar?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau Kasuka yang melakukannya aku yakin pasti—"

GREK! bunyi bangku makan yang terdorong ke belakang oleh betis jenjang Kasuka di saat ia bangkit dari duduknya. Dengan posisinya sekarang, Kasuka terlihat menjulang di mata Shizuo.

"Kalau begitu …" lalu Kasuka menunduk ke depan. Wajahnya dengan wajah sang kakak terlalu dekat. Shizuo dapat merasakan hembusan panas dari lubang hidung Kasuka, "aku akan mencoba saran Shizuo Onii-san."

"Mmph?!"

Shizuo terkesiap. Mata melotot. Napas tercekat. Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti mengapa ia yang hobi menghancurkan kota kini justru tak mampu berkutik di kala Kasuka menarik lehernya ke depan. Shizuo membeku merasakan bibir lembut Kasuka yang tidak pernah mencicipi rokok kini melumat bibirnya pelan. Bukan hanya bibirnya saja yang beraksi, lidahnya yang hangat sekali-dua kali sengaja disenggolkan pada lidah Shizuo.

Ini bukan hanya ciuman pertama Kasuka, tetapi juga Shizuo. Mendadak si pirang tidak dapat berpikir jernih.

Jembatan liur terjalin antara bibir sang kakak-beradik ketika Kasuka menyudahi pertautan. Ditatapnya mata sang kakak sejenak. Begitu polos dan lucu. Wajahnya kentara terkejut. Bahkan terdapat sapuan merah muda di pipi tegasnya. Sebuah pemandangan langka.

"Sepertinya …" satu kecupan singkat sekali lagi Kasuka berikan pada bibir Shizuo. Benang saliva putus. "Aku akan berhasil melakukan adegan ciuman itu. Terima kasih, Shizuo Onii-san. Selamat beristirahat."

Malam ini sang aktor tertidur pulas seperti bayi. Dan esoknya …

" _CUT_! _Acting_ bagus, Hanejima-kun! Adegan ciuman barusan bagus sekali! Saya sampai terharu melihatnya!"

Ya. Selama ciuman pertamanya telah ia lakukan dengan seseorang yang paling ia cintai, adegan ciuman hingga ribuan kali pun akan ia lakukan tanpa hambatan.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah! Akhirnya rusuhan pertama di drrr terpublish juga dan aku malah bawain incest2an, hahaha. Apakah ada yg suka duo Heiwajima ini juga?  
> Makasih untuk yang sudah mampir.


End file.
